Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle
|Data=4 września 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3.99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Evan Stanley (okładka A) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka B) *Jennifer Hernandez (okładka RI) |Ołówki=Evan Stanley |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Atramenty= |Kolory=Leonardo Ito |Podziękowania= |Postacie= *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf |Grupy= |Lokacje= }} Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper Issue 2 – drugi komiks z mini-serii Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :If Tangle and Whisper know they're being led into a trap, the imposter they've been chasing can't get the drop on them, right? Who is this mysterious imposter, why is Whisper so adamant about taking him down, and will Tangle be able to help-or just get in the way? Find out in "Ambush"! Tangle i Whisper spotkały się przed opuszczonym bunkrem Imperium Eggmana. Whisper próbowała tam przeskanować wnętrze za pomocą swojej maski, ale przeszkodziła jej Tangle, która udawała skradanie. Whisper odwróciła się do niej i kazała przestać, za co Tangle przeprosiła. Wilczyca ujawniła potem, że na zewnątrz bunkru nie wykryła żadnej aktywności, oraz nie jest w stanie przeskanować wnętrza, co oznacza że będą musiały wejść prosto w pułapkę Mimica. Tangle początkowo dostrzegała w tym pozytywną stronę, ponieważ Mimic je tu zaprosił i będą go miały przypartego do ściany. Po tym jak zobaczyła, że Whisper nie podziela jej entuzjazmu, zrozumiała że Mimic będzie miał całkowitą kontrolę nad sytuacją. Tangle zasugerowała, że mogłyby odpuścić i zaatakować innym razem, ale Whisper nie chciała rozwiązać sprawę teraz, albo nigdy. Tangle obiecała, że będą ostrożne i poleciła Whisper się odprężyć. Tangle zauważyła potem, że Whisper dobrze znała Mimica i jego metody, ponieważ oboje byli powiązani z grupą Diamond Cutters, oraz zapytała czy kryła się za nimi jakaś wspólna historia. Whisper nałożyła tylko maskę i odpowiedziała krótko, po czym Tangle zauważyła, że był to dość drażliwy temat. Zapytała jeszcze Whisper na co powinny uważać. Wilczyca odpowiedziała, że Mimic jest niebezpieczny i zdolny do manipulacji. Następnie obie wyruszyły do bunkru, a Mimic obserwował ich przybycie. Mimic podsumował decyzje Whisper, uważając, że była słaba bez swojego starego zespołu, choć teraz znalazła dość solidny substytut - Wispy. Mimic powiedział następnie do siebie, że chciałby to rozwiązać tylko między nimi, ale skoro Whisper zdecydowała się przyprowadzić swą przyjaciółkę, to będzie ją musiał celowo osłabić. Następnie przybrał formę Jewel, a krótko potem Tangle i Whisper wkroczyły do bunkru. Whisper ostrożnie przeczesywała korytarze, ale Tangle zaczęła się nudzić i postanowiła rozegrać to w jej rytmie. Dlatego swoim ogonem zaczepiła się sufitu i wspięła na półkę, choć Whisper prosiła ją, aby tego nie robiła. Wilczyca westchnęła następnie i udała się dalej. Tangle z kolei miała zamiar uważnie obserwować każdy cień i mieć intensywne rozważania. Po tym jak Tangle przeskoczyła na drugą półkę, usłyszała Jewel wołającą o pomoc. Whisper wiedziała już, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Gdy Tangle pędziła z pomocą, spotkała Whisper, która poprowadziła ją do sejfu, gdzie przetrzymywana była Jewel. Kazała jej zajrzeć do środka. Gdy Tangle podchodziła do sejfu, zauważyła, że Whisper podniosła swój głos. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Whisper nie miała przy sobie swojego Wispona, ale było już za późno. Fałszywa Whisper wepchnęła Tangle do sejfu i zamknęła tam. Tangle próbowała się desperacko wydostać, uderzając w drzwi sejfu i wyzywając Mimica. Zaczęła sie coraz bardziej stresować, gdyż nie chciała stracić przytomności w tak ciasnym miejscu, ponieważ zawiodłaby Whisper. Tymczasem Whisper natknęła się na Tangle i wymierzyła w nią Wispona. Lemurzyca udowodniła, że jest prawdziwą sobą, pokazując podarte ubranie, które miało być śladem po uderzeniu Mimica. Whisper zaufała jej, po czym Tangle pobiegła aby pokazać jej dokąd uciekł Mimic. Whisper kazała jej zaczekać, ale wtedy Tangle okazała się być fałszywa, a co więcej przyprowadziła ze sobą Egg Hammera uzbrojonego w kulę na długim łańcuchu. Mimic zadrwił wtedy z Whisper, mówiąc jej że umie przecież odtwarzać zniszczone ubrania. Egg Hammer zamachnął się na Whisper i wbił swoją kulę tuż przed nią. Gdy ją podniósł, Whisper wystrzeliła z Wispona różowe kolce, które odcięły łańcuch Egg Hammera. Następnie dobiła robota wystrzeliwując rakietę, a Mimic odskoczył na stertę skrzyń. Zaczął stamtąd ostrzeliwać Whisper z broni laserowej i rzucać w nią bombami. Whisper przeleciała nad bombą za pomocą zielonego lotu, po czym odstrzeliła Mimicowi broń przy użyciu cyjanowego lasera, oraz zrzuciła go ze skrzyń. Mimic szyderczo pochwalił strzał Whisper, która stała nad nim z niebieskim młotem. Whisper zaczęła wściekle pytać Mimica, gdzie jest Tangle. Ten odpowiedział, że jest w bezpiecznym miejscu. Zaczął się następnie transformować w poszczególnych członków zespołu Diamond cutters, aby zagrać na emocjach Whisper i pokazać jej, że oni z kolei nie byli bezpieczni. Mimic zaczął obwiniać Whisper o to, że nie potrafiła ich ochronić. Ostatecznie jednak Whisper uderzyła przebranego Mimica w brzuch, po czym przypomniała, że to on ich sprzedał, oraz że musi zapłacić. Mimic odwrócił następnie uwagę Whisper, mówiąc o tym że za chwilę w bunkrze eksploduje bomba - jeśli Whisper się pospieszy, być może zdąży uratować swoją nową przyjaciółkę. Jednakże wątpi, aby obie zdołały uciec z magazynu na czas. Whisper pobiegła więc ratować Tangle, podczas gdy Mimic udał się do wyjścia i zabarykadował bramę. Wrócił następnie do swojej zwyczajnej formy, odprawiając Whisper symboliczny pogrzeb. Tymczasem Whisper użyła różowych kolców, aby wypuścić Tangle z sejfu. Tangle była wyczerpana i przerażona, ale Whisper kazała jej wstawać z powodu bomb. Te zaczęły wkrótce eksplodować i Tangle szybko wbiegła razem z Whisper z powrotem do sejfu, gdzie schroniły się przed eksplozją. Cały bunkier został zniszczony, ale sejf przetrwał. Bohaterki wyszły krótko potem na zewnątrz, a Tangle desperacko domagała się powietrza. Po chwili zaczęła się otrzepywać i komentować, że jednak Mimic nie żartował. Roztrzęsiona Whisper poprosiła Tangle, aby wracała do domu. Tangle przyznała, że położyła sprawę i dała się oszukać, ale obiecała że to się nie powtórzy. Chciała udowodnić, że nie jest porażką - jednak Whisper nie o to chodziło. Wilczyca zdjęła swoją maskę i powiedziałą, że nie jest w stanie stracić kolejnej przyjaciółki. Następnie usiadła pod zniszczonym sejfem i zaczęła szlochać. Tangle również uroniła łzę i po chwili dosiadła się do Whisper. Powiedziała jej, że rozumiej jej głęboką ranę i chciałaby jej wysłuchać, obiecując że będzie siedzieć cicho. Whisper postanowiła powiedzieć jej wszystko o swojej przeszłości. Postacie *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Mimic *Egg Hammer Galeria Okładki IDW TangleWhisper 2 A raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW TangleWhisper 2 RI raw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź TangleWhisper 2 preview 0.jpg TangleWhisper 2 preview 1.jpg TangleWhisper 2 preview 2.jpg TangleWhisper 2 preview 3.jpg TangleWhisper 2 preview 4.jpg TangleWhisper 2 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki [[Plik:TangleWhisper All A.jpg|thumb|Okładki A czterech numerów Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper]] *Początkowo numer ten miał ukazać się 21 sierpnia 2019, ale został przesunięty na 28 sierpnia, w miejsce pierwotnej premiery Sonic the Hedgehog #20. Później datę tę zmieniono na 4 września. *Okładki A numerów z serii Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper łączą się w jeden obrazek. *Na stronie piętnastej pojawiają się roboty podobne do Scratcha i Groundera. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing